


They Are/He Is

by MusicalRaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: A free form poem about John Hunger





	They Are/He Is

**Author's Note:**

> I write poetry sometimes. Can be read as slash or not

The Hunger shifts  
A swirling, squeezing mass it breathes  
Hundreds together as one they  
Pounce  
Consuming all they touch they are  
All  
They are  
Worlds  
They are

John coughs  
A dwarf is staring at him as he  
Coughs and coughs  
He is  
Real  
A new feeling  
Or an old feeling  
He isn't sure which is more accurate  
And as the dwarf talks he is  
Confused  
Stunned  
Amused  
As this man details his story  
His brushes with death  
But he is easy prey now  
So John raises his hand and he is

The Hunger raveges the planes  
Again and again  
Picking apart everything for a taste of the light  
They scream as the ship disappears  
Far away  
Too far  
It's gone and everything  
Resets  
Their mass searching again to find their foe  
They are  
Hungry  
Wanting  
And they are

John blinks  
The dwarf is here  
Breathing  
Smiling  
And he stands  
Stunned at the resilience  
But he must  
Control this  
This space where they speak  
He cannot let his guard slip  
And yet  
Death after death after death  
The dwarf returns  
Never angry  
Never tired of their game  
He smiles  
And John is  
Angry  
Conflicted  
He is

The Hunger is starving  
And so they trudge along  
Feeling the plane for a glimmer  
A hope  
They breath on unison  
_There_  
Something is found  
More and more of them converge  
Taking over the night sky they see  
The light is here  
They've found it  
They drag themselves forward  
They are  
Close  
Wanting  
So hungry  
They are

John is real  
An old feeling  
A new feeling  
But all too broken  
He can feel the Hunger grasping  
Pulling on his flesh  
And yet  
He smiles  
Laughs  
Let's himself be for just a moment  
Merle is here again and it is like he can breath again  
But the eyes return  
The Hunger growls in his ear and he is  
Desperate  
Quickly pulling them both into a game as he  
Hopes  
Prays  
That Merle can be clever  
That he can see what John is trying to do  
He grins  
Skin tight  
He is  
Scared  
Uncertain  
He is

The Hunger screams  
They whip into a frenzy  
Pulling  
Grabbing  
They are furious  
They are

John screams  
As he is pulled down  
Down  
Down into the Hunger  
He can feel Merle's arms around him as he struggles  
But it's too late  
They're too strong  
His eye's meet Merle's and he speaks  
Quickly he tries to tell him  
To help him  
But he is  
He is

The Hunger roars  
Without thought  
They consume  
As much as they can  
Angry  
Hurting  
Hungry  
Hungry  
So hungry  
The plane puts up a fight  
But they don't care  
They will win  
They _will_  
Watching a ship fly right into their clutches  
At last  
Consumed

Except  
No  
No no no  
They/He Roars  
Loud and angry  
They/He fights  
With everything they/he has  
But blow after blow  
They cannot stand  
He screams  
They  
He  
Breaks  
White light searing  
Tearing  
Severing  
They are

He is

John wakes  
Head a bit fuzzy  
A breeze on his face  
He is  
Sitting  
In the sand on a beach  
And he closes his eyes  
Breathing in deep  
The sounds of the waves washing over him  
And he smiles  
As he glances back to find  
An old friend  
Coming to join him  
And as they sit  
Watching the color fade from the sky  
John can feel himself fading too  
But this time  
He feels no fear  
John fades from existence  
And he is

_Free_


End file.
